


Recovery

by BigBangVIP



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Big Bang, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, GTOP, Gay, M/M, Rehab, T.O.P - Freeform, bigbang, boyslove, gdragon, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangVIP/pseuds/BigBangVIP
Summary: Choi SeunghyunAge 29Drug Addict"Drug addict? You don't look like one.""Because I'm not one."





	Recovery

_**Choi Seunghyun** _

_**Age 29** _

_**Drug Addict** _

"Drug addict? You don't look like one." The young rehabilitation referral stated, almost wanting to laugh as if this were a joke, eyeing the man in front of her down.

"Because I'm not one." Seunghyun replied, folding his hands together as he tried to remain calm, his anxiety almost killing him.

The girl sighed, scrunching up her nose as she kept going through the papers. "So, what is the entire situation about?"

The man took a long sigh as he pursed his lips, batting his eyelashes. "I... I had a marijuana scandal back in October, with this trainee— only because I have very bad anxiety and depression— I didn't mean for it to get out like this— people think I'm monster."

"October? Last year? How did people find out?"

"The trainee mentioned my name about it— I was in the military at the time, so they drug tested me and... here I am." Seunghyun sighed, almost wanting to cry.

He hated the fact of how the media portrayed him— labeling him as if he were a killer— even though he did one of the most harmless substances that was only supposed to ease his stress.

Of course, he knew he broke the law, he expected a punishment— but it was too much at once. "And then back in June... you overdosed on tranquilizers?"

Seunghyun let out a shaky breath, his hands folding and unfolding anxiously as he kept looking around the room. "Y-yeah."

"Listen, I won't judge you, alright?"

Her words made the man force a smile as he tried to learn how to breathe properly. "Alright. I'll stop with the questions." The girl smiled, trying to release the stress he had already had on him, it was too obvious the questions were painful.

"I'm going to go talk to my boss, and we'll see what happens next, okay?" She grinned brightly, shaking Seunghyun's hand. He nodded, letting out a deep exhale as he leaned back in his chair, looking out the window.

His thoughts raced through out his mind, he wanted it to stop. It had always been like this— worrying and stressing over everything and anything. He hoped that his fans, his friends, his family, just people in general— didn't see him as a monster, a criminal, a rebel or a heathen; because he was  _none_  of those things.

Seunghyun knew he had a big heart, he knew he was a tender and loving person, but after everything had been exaggerated and dramatized, it was hard to convince the ignorant and closed minded.

The door opened, and it gave Seunghyun a mini heart attacked as the young girl had returned— but with a smaller man who intrigued him.

"This is Kwon Jiyong. He is a rehabilitation assistant, and he will be living with you until your probation is over."

Seunghyun looked at the younger man who had shiny black hair, his features sharp. He had beautiful hazel eyes, and stood tall.

Jiyong was in a fancy suit, something that didn't normally fit him. He didn't have his piercings in, and he tried to hide his tattoos to look professional. "Hello, Mr.— "

"You may call me Jiyong." The younger smiled, shaking Seunghyun's hand. "Jiyong." The older smiled brightly.

"Well, it looks like you two will be acquainted just fine." The girl said before closing her office door, leaving the two men to stand in the hallway alone.

"So, I'll be spending twenty-four months with you." Jiyong sparked up a conversation, leading Seunghyun down the hall. "Correct." Seunghyun blinked a few times before he replied with a hasty breath.

Jiyong pushed the door to exit the building, holding it for Seunghyun to walk through. He smiled, and saw the younger's car parked right near the sidewalk. Seunghyun had to admit that it was a little weird for someone younger than him to drive him to his own home, but he let it go once Jiyong opened his car door for him, and he stepped inside.

Jiyong checked the paper that told him where Seunghyun lived, and he put the location in his GPS once he started the car.

"I know you're not a monster." Jiyong gulped, managing to kill the awkward silence. "Thank you." Seunghyun replied quietly as he anxiously played with his hands again, looking out the window. "You live farther out of the city, hm?" Jiyong questioned once he took an exit that was leaving Seoul. Seunghyun nodded. "It's more peaceful."

"I bet it is." Jiyong smiled, and Seunghyun let out a heavy exhale once he felt more relaxed by the other male's voice.

"I'm guessing you live in the city?" He asked, and Jiyong nodded. "I do. It's pretty noisy... but it'll do."

"So, my house will be a big change for you." Seunghyun chuckled, noticing he wasn't playing with his hands anymore.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jiyong replied with a wider smile.

Seunghyun's phone ringed, making both of them jump. He sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket, checking the Caller ID.  _Mom_. He immediately answered it, taking the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"How did it go?" His mother's voice sounded worried.

"It was fine." Seunghyun replied, and Jiyong kept silent.

"Are you going back home? Where are you?"

"Aish... don't worry, mother. I'm going back home now."

"You know I always have to worry about my son. Please rest well, I love you." His mother said, and hanged up. Seunghyun smiled a little at his mother's frantics, and Jiyong grinned to himself as he looked at the other's smile, appreciating the bond the male had with his mother.

"She must really be worried." Jiyong said as Seunghyun put his phone away. "It's what mothers do. They worry." Seunghyun chuckled, and Jiyong did as well.

"Is this it?" Jiyong questioned as a white mansion came in view, a few trees surrounding the area and a huge lake just outside from it. "Yep." Seunghyun answered as he saw his house, and he sighed of relief, smiling that he was finally home. "It's... really nice." The younger said as he looked at the breath-taking area. "Much better than the city. I see why you live out here."

Seunghyun smiled again, and Jiyong parked into the paved driveway. He took out the car keys, and stepped outside. Seunghyun grabbed his house keys and walked up to the doors, opening it. He gestured for Jiyong to walk through once he gathered his things, and he did.  _What a gentleman_.

Stepping inside, Jiyong was amazed. The house was more like an art museum than a home— but it was home to Seunghyun. There were fancy chairs everywhere, as if more than one person lived there. Sparkling lights hanging from the ceilings, long hallways filled with paintings—  _weird_  paintings, but Jiyong liked it.

"Your house is decorated so nicely." Jiyong smiled as he nervously held his suitcase close to him. "Thank you." Seunghyun chuckled again, he felt as if he had been the male's friend for eternity from how relaxed he felt around him. "Well, let me show you to your room." Seunghyun said as he began to walk up the staircase that led to the second floor.

Jiyong's hand glided on the railing as he followed up, and the first right was the turn the two made. Seunghyun opened the door, and Jiyong was amazed— if this was just the guest room, he had to wonder what the older's room looked like. "Ah, it's nice. Thank you." Jiyong grinned, bowing.

He laid his suitcase on the bed, and Seunghyun leaned on the wall in the doorway, and he looked  _great_. The younger's thoughts made him shake his head slightly. "Well, if you need anything, just tell me." Seunghyun smiled, walking out of the room, his beautiful aura leaving with him.  _Beautiful?_

Jiyong's phone ringed, and it snapped him back into reality as he searched for it. Once he found it, he answered it without looking to see who was calling him. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Kwon. Are you settling in fine?" It was the girl from the rehabilitation center.

"Yes, it's going well, actually." Jiyong smiled to himself. He felt too giddy to be smiling  _this_  much.

"That's great to hear! If he ever becomes a problem— which I don't think he will— just send us a call. His probation ends in 24 months, don't forget."

"I don't think he'll be a problem." Jiyong tapped his fingers against his suitcase as he sat down on the bed. "I don't see how he is labeled as a drug addict."

"Honestly, me neither. But it's the law. Don't worry, the months will go by fast."

The thing was, Jiyong  _didn't_  want the months to go by fast at all. "Yeah, I guess."

"Try not to have too much fun. Goodbye!"

"Bye." Jiyong replied, hanging up, cackling at the ' _don't have too much fun'_ remark.

He sighed, getting up from the bed and walking towards the window. He stared out into the wilderness; looking at the evergreens, the cerulean lake that reflected the sky. 

It was much different than staring at wild amounts of traffic, sirens coming from each street, and just a busy city in general. Jiyong liked  _this_  better.

Seunghyun tapped his knuckles against Jiyong's door, and he fell out from his daydreaming session for the second time. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. He walked towards the door, opening it.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Seunghyun smiled, "but I was wondering if I— well we— could go to a restaurant? Since I can't go anywhere alone..."

Jiyong felt so astounded to be asked such a question.  _Of course_  he wanted to go. "S-sure." The younger stuttered, and he made himself confused that he had stuttered in front of somebody. He always had confidence.

"Great! Well, get changed and we can go." Seunghyun grinned, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Jiyong grinned to himself as if he were walking on air. He jumped a little, waving his hands in a  _'yes!'_  motion of excitement, and then pursed his lips as he realized he was acting like a little kid and calmed himself down. 

What was it that made him feel so captured by Seunghyun? He didn't know, and as a rehabilitationist, he shouldn't feel  _anything_  for the man at all. But there was something, in the span of just a day. He felt overwhelmed.

Jiyong sighed and got dressed quickly, wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of black pants. His tattoos were showing, but he didn't care. He combed his shiny black hair a few times, and then nodded at himself in the mirror, straightening out his collar.

He opened the door, and was surprised when his face met with Seunghyun's chest— he knew it was him just by his cologne. He looked up, his face becoming pink as he stepped backwards. Seunghyun just chuckled a little, expressing that he felt a little awkward as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and even though Jiyong stepped back, he could still smell the man's minty breath. Jiyong nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he followed Seunghyun down the stairs, through a couple of hallways and outside into the car.

Jiyong suddenly felt panicked as he searched for his car keys, but Seunghyun shook his car keys in his hands, signalling that  _he_  was going to be driving in one of  _his_  cars. The rule was that Seunghyun was only to be in Jiyong's car whenever he needed transportation, but since Jiyong was acting like a flustered teenager, he didn't care as he got into the passenger side of Seunghyun's car. 

"What restaurant are we going to?" Jiyong asked excitedly once he had put his seat belt on, and the car had started.

"Hmm... it's a surprise." Seunghyun clicked his tongue as he began driving, and Jiyong pouted. 

"No fair."

 _That's... cute_. Seunghyun thought to himself as he used his peripheral vision to look at Jiyong, whose eyes were narrow with a glint and his soft lips folded.

 _You're my rehabilitationist, I shouldn't be thinking that you're by any means 'cute'_... was what Seunghyun almost said aloud, but he bit his lip. "Just be patient."

Jiyong sighed as he looked out the window, observing the fact that they were entering the city again. He watched all the couples walking together, wearing matching outfits, holding hands and taking pictures together. He averted his gaze to Seunghyun's left hand that was on the steering wheel, seeing that he was wearing a silver band on his ring finger— surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

_He's married?_

Jiyong would felt incredibly rude to ask about it, but the dead silence was eating away at him. He practiced a couple of times on how to ask the question, even opening up his mouth just to close it until he finally worked up the courage: "You're married?"

Seunghyun blinked a couple of times and swallowed the emptiness in his throat, avoiding to look down at his hand. "Sorry, I shouldn't— "

"No, it's okay." Seunghyun immediately reassured Jiyong, and then tapped his fingers on the wheel. "I  _was_  married." He huffed, preparing himself for a story. "What happened?" Again, Jiyong was throwing questions at a touchy subject, trying to sink into his seat.

"Once she found out about the scandal, she divorced me... well, not yet. I'm not sure when she wants me to sign the divorce papers, but I'm pretty sure it'll be soon." Seunghyun said with distaste in his voice. "She even cheated on me."

Jiyong's eyes widened a little, feeling sympathy for the older male. "How'd you find out?"

Seunghyun stopped at a red light, taking out his phone. He scrolled through it before handing it to Jiyong, who furrowed his eyebrows as he took the phone.

The younger was completely shocked.

"That's so..." Jiyong was lost for words as he looked at the picture of a woman kissing another man, with an identical silver ring in her grasp as if she were going to drop it on the ground. "Blatant." Seunghyun helped Jiyong complete his sentence, and he nodded as he handed the phone back.

"I'm so done with girls." Seunghyun muttered as the light turned green, and he took a turn into the parking lot of a restaurant. Jiyong's eyes lit up when he heard those words fall out of the other's mouth, but tore his gaze away from him, trying not to be too obvious. 

"Well, we're here." Seunghyun smiled as he parked the vehicle, stepping outside and breathing in the fresh air.

The place was a dark shade of brown, with stained windows that had black medieval bars with emblems on them. It was styled in a cathedralic and rustic way, but it was beautiful. Jiyong was surprised this kind of place was even in Seoul, he had never known it existed. 

"Sorry that it looks like it's infested with vampires." Seunghyun let out a chuckle, walking beside Jiyong, almost shoulder to shoulder. "Also— it's more of a cafe— but, it's quiet and neat. That's what I really like about it."

Jiyong admired the little cafe, and the way Seunghyun admired it, too. 

Seunghyun opened the door for Jiyong, both walking through. The waitress who had acquainted the older male for what felt like forever, smiled and bowed at Seunghyun's presence and then at Jiyong who was taken away by the stylized cafe.

Wooden floors, little black cushioned chairs and black tables with white and red table cloths— it looked so nice. No one was here but them, it made it more peaceful.

The two men set down at one of the tables, the little waitress bowing in their presence. "What can I get for you both?" She asked, taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Whatever the special is, with tea." Seunghyun grinned. "I'll have the same as him." Jiyong grinned at Seunghyun and then back at the waitress, wondering what the  _special_  even was.

The waitress scribbled down their orders and then scurried off into the kitchens. 

Jiyong stared at Seunghyun's face, the way the light from the window shone on his face— enhancing his dark eyes— he had such charming eyes. He liked the way his eyes crinkled whenever he chuckled or laughed, and he'd cover his mouth whenever he did.

Seunghyun did little things that meant the world to Jiyong, and he didn't know what he felt for the older male yet.

"So, Jiyong," Seunghyun said in the middle of Jiyong's day dream, and he blinked a few times before he replied, "Yes?"

"I feel like I should get to know you more— or at least know enough about you."

"Oh, sure, what would you like to know?"

"How about we start with the basics... how old are you?"

"28."

"Just one year younger than me." Seunghyun smiled a little. "Are you in a relationship?"

Jiyong shook his head.  _I wish_.

"What made you want to become a rehabilitationist?" Seunghyun asked, taking his cup of tea the waitress came by to give him and Jiyong.

"I just like to help people." Jiyong replied simply, taking a sip of the tea. 

"Do you have any kids?"

"No, but I wish."

Seunghyun's eyes twinkled. "Girl or boy?"

"It doesn't matter— but I've always wanted to have a little girl."

The older thought that was precious for the male to say. "What about you? Do you have any kids?" Jiyong asked, and Seunghyun shook his head. "I'd like to have kids of my own though, too."

The waitress came by with their meals, and it was Jiyong's favorite— Korean cuisine served with kimchi. Seunghyun put his hands together, rubbing them together and making a  _mmm_  sound as the woman set the plates down in front of the men.

"Thank you." Jiyong nodded his head at the waitress, and she smiled as she walked away. He began to eat, now realizing how hungry he had been all day. Seunghyun still wanted to conversate, so he eyed the other down until he raised an eyebrow.

"I like your tattoos."

Jiyong looked up at him, at his arms and then back to Seunghyun's eyes. "Thanks. I have a lot more, but in other places."

"Do they have any meanings?" The older asked as he ate his food.

"Well..." Jiyong chewed on the inside of his jaw, pointing to a tattoo on his right arm, "this is  _vita dolce_ , which means "sweet life" in Italian— even though it should be  _dolce vita_." He pursed his lips in slight embarrassment. Seunghyun giggled.

He pointed to his left arm. "This is  _moderato,_  which is also Italian, for moderate."

Seunghyun nodded as he took in all the knowledge, Jiyong taking a few bites of his food in between. "This is the dragon ball from Dragon Ball Z Kai." He chuckled at himself, and the older loved the way his laugh chimed in his ears as he laughed as well. "Isn't there only supposed to be seven stars in the ball?" Seunghyun questioned, and again, Jiyong pursed his lips. "I wanted eight since that's my favorite number." He smiled.

Jiyong turned around in his seat slightly, showing the tattoo on the back of his neck. "This is an angel." He turned around in his seat again.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You have a  _lot_  of tattoos." Seunghyun laughed. "That wasn't even half of them." Jiyong laughed back, drinking his tea. It was such a calming atmosphere for the two, and they talked for hours as if the had been best friends for eternity.

Once they had finished, they got up from their seats and paid the waitress. She smiled, waved, asked them to come by again at anytime. 

The men got into the car, and Jiyong felt tired as he leaned back in the seat. "Thank you for coming with me. I needed to relax after everything that happened." Seunghyun said in a soft tone once he started the car, and Jiyong smiled.

"You're welcome. I had a good time."

"When you were assigned to me, I honestly thought you were going to be really strict with me. I'm kind of shocked that I thought that of you." Seunghyun laughed. 

"I'm too lenient, is that what you're saying?" Jiyong laughed back.

"Yep." 

"Well then,  _Mr. Choi_ , I forbid you having any fun." Jiyong squinted his eyes and pointed at Seunghyun in a serious manner, and Seunghyun couldn't help but laugh more.

"You tried."


End file.
